Talk:Specializations
Well, now that we have an article for this, how do we organize it? I suggest we make Sections for Primary, Secondary and Vehicle and divide them with sub-sections for each class and add sub-sub-sections for weapon type/weapon specifics. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 18:34, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Since the game provides in-game tooltips for each specialization... ...why not use those? -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 18:51, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Good idea. How'd you get your signature transferred? Doc.Richtofen Eight transferred the sig, and I rebuilt my userpage from the ground up using my l337 h4X0r skills :/ -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 18:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Anyway; the game provides a little graphic representation on a silhouetted character model as well; that'd be a perfect pic for each one if we could get screen grabs, and then expand with a cleanly-written article for each one, a la our Wiki's "Perk" pages. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 18:59, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I agree with this, yes. But how do we organize it? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 03:14, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I would say its fine as is, unless someone makes a table and each specialization is on its own seperate page much like the weapons, but this may be unnecesary unless we plan to research all the possible effects these have on gameplay as well as giving useful tooltips. Regardless, I added the missing ones, used the in-game names, and gave some tips from my own experience (but they are very general) so I hope it helps.PresidentEden78 21:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Do the vehicle specializations only work for the 'main' operator of the vehicle? I tried to use faster reload once on an attack helicopter gunner seat, but I believe it didn't work. 18:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Tables Should we use them to make this article look more cleanly? CruzDude 21:20, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I was thinking the smae thing. Since you suggested it, why don't you go ahead and do it. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :I'll be honored haha :D CruzDude 23:35, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : :How does it look now? CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 23:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :It looks better than before. Much more organised. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 23:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Perfect. I'll touch it up a bit, but it looks great! SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 23:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :_________________________________ :should we add im not sure but i heard that vehicle specializations can top each other like for max health vehicle perk not sure you might wanna look at that : :^ Do you mean that they stack over each other if theres more than one person in a vehicle and they have different specs? If so, I believe they do. But I'm not sure how it entirely works because I remember being a gunner in an Apache with the Countermeasures spec and the pilot had the secondary weapon spec, but he fired his hellfire instead of flares and I don't think I could use the tracer dart that comes with his spec as a gunner. PresidentEden78 03:37, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :It must only probably work with passive/passive or passive/active, not active/active. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 17:43, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :Might be a good idea to make a note of which is an active spec and which is passive spec along with stating how they can stack. PresidentEden78 20:00, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe we could also add info about which specializations won't work with certain vehicles? Probably a good idea because I'm not sure if the increased damage or quick reload spec work on the PBL's grenade launcher. Might require some testing, but this would be do-able. Regardless, I added a section as to whether or not they are passive or active and gave an explanation. It seems to work for now, but further testing on how they stack and how they affect the vehicle as a whole like in my example I gave with the PBL may be beneficial. PresidentEden78 21:46, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Glitch? When I change my vehicle spec in a class, all my other classes change. This also happens with secondaries. Is this a glitch or a really stupid gameplay mechanic? General Geers 06:33, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Glitch. - 16:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) How do I fix it? If possible. And does DICE know about it? The PS3 game needs a patch and the servers are srewing over again. I can't stay in a game for more than five minutes. Though it does save my progress. General Geers 05:29, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Specs, or field upgrades? I don't think specializations in BF4 are specs per se. I think we should keep vehicle specs here, but move soldier specs onto a field upgrade page. Especially since 2142 has that system as well. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:23, June 24, 2013 (UTC) A Request... Should we do pages on the Field Upgrade combinations (e.g. Offensive, Defensive, etc.)? Rangers Lead 01:43, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I think Subsections in this article would be better. Also i recommended a deletion of the vehicle specialization page as all off its content is already on this one. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 02:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Are Field Upgrades significant enough to warrant a separate article? I am stuck between a yes and Awyman's suggestion of a subsection. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 03:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :They're significant enough because they were in BF2142. This is something that has not been stated at all. So, separate pages, I say. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:39, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Page names Tbh it really doesn't make sense to name the specialization articles in full caps (as done for BF4, BFHL and BF5). Granted, they are shown as such in-game, but that's commonly done in the Battlefield series, especially when showing main titles. I mean, we have many other things shown in full caps in-game, such as FIELD MEDIC, SEMI-AUTO RIFLE, SIDEARM, SHOTGUN, etc. (and even names of single weapons in previous games), but this doesn't mean that we're gonna name all of our pages like this. 15:37, October 26, 2018 (UTC) :Its more over to differienate them from regular pages like FIELD MEDIC from Medic. -- 15:30, November 6, 2018 (UTC)